


The Beginnings of a Plan

by Letters_from_the_TARDIS



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_from_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Letters_from_the_TARDIS
Summary: When Rose tries to save her father, things go horribly wrong.





	The Beginnings of a Plan

Rose stood to one side, feeling more alone and stupid than ever. The ancient, beautiful sanctuary of a church suddenly didn't feel so safe, as reapers rattled the church windows. She had screwed up, and now the entire universe was in danger.

Hugging herself, Rose scanned the church, looking at each clump of terrified people. People who had lost family and friends.

Her gaze skated past her father, mother, and her baby self, to fall on Susan, Ian, Barbara and the Doctor. Barbara and the Doctor were deep in debate, while Ian stood idly, trying not to look bored.

Susan leaned up against the pulpit. The Time Lady watched Rose with a concerned expression.

The Doctor must've felt Rose's scrutiny, because he looked up. There was no sign of the anger and betrayal he'd felt earlier. His blue eyes were calm and a little sad.

The Doctor said something inaudible to Barbara, and turned away from the school teacher, to walk toward Rose. As if to punctuate the firestorm of emotion roiling inside Rose, another reaper slammed into the window, making it rattle.

The Doctor reached her, and his expression held a surprising amount of sympathy, which why his next words didn't sting. “Are you sorry?”

Rose nodded, choking up at the thought of all the people eaten by reapers.

The Doctor's face softened. “We'll figure this out. Together.”

Rose threw her arms around him gratefully, breathing in his familiar scent, like books, tea, and time passing. They stayed that way for some time, until the TARDIS key around Rose's neck grew hot. Rose disentangled herself, much to the Doctor's confusion. Until she held up the TARDIS key, still glowing golden and wrapped in the hem of her jacket.

A slow smile bloomed across the Doctor's face. “Dear girl, that is what we call a plan in the making.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback appreciated greatly. Happy reading, and have a nice day. :D


End file.
